According to the International Life Saving Federation, every two minutes, somewhere on our Earth, a human being drowns. To provide a numerical perspective, over 250,000 people of our planet drown each year. In the United States alone, 7000 people drown each year, about 20 for each day. For many reasons, life jackets are not worn by most of those. Some reasons for not wearing life jackets include expense, unavailability, movement hindrance, and inconvenience, just to name a few. Among hindrance issues is one of particular note, which is that many who would otherwise wear some form of drowning protection are discouraged in using anything which fits over the head. Performance hindrance, lack of comfort, and appearance are but three of the issues given by those potential wearers. The present apparatus provides a means for saving lives which negates the above listed reasons, and others, for not using a personal swimmer safety device and which provides for selective emergency buoyancy.